Beaten Soul
by JordanMarie13
Summary: Bella was beaten and raped by her brother Daniel, leaving her with a fear of men. When the Cullen boys come to her aid, who will be able to fix her beaten soul?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in Spanish class when they saw a small brunette girl walk in. She was tiny; she looked barely big enough to be a sophomore. Their gold eyes followed her as she walked up to the teacher and gave him a slip of paper.

"Well, Isabella, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, please," he said to her. Isabella- Bella she preferred- walked to the seat next to the big man. He scared her- he could hurt her. All men were like that.

She got out her notebook, taking notes on _Wuthering Heights,_ one of her favorite books.

"Rosie," Emmett whispered, only low enough for a vampire to hear, "what do you think is wrong with her? She seems withdrawn."

Rose was surprised. Emmett had never been this insightful. "I don't know," she said back, just as quietly. "She does seem a little more withdrawn than most humans."

Bella was looking down at her book, just scribbling _Izzy _and _Bella_ over again. When she was on her last scribble, the bell rang. Bella took her stuff and jammed it into her bag. While leaving, she didn't see Rosalie in the doorway, and she ran into her.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking down.

"It's alright," Rosalie reassured. "We'll see you tomorrow…?"

"Bella."

"Bella." Rose smiled. She gave Bella another warm smile before she and Emmett walked into the hallway.

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist, walking to lunch. They went into the cafeteria and strutted to their table. Alice and Edward and Jasper came in a few moments later.

"Hey, ya guys check out the new brunette?" Emmett barked in a low tone as they sat down.

"Emmett!" Rosalie spat, slapping him on the back of the head where his hair line met the back of his neck.

"Yeah, she's kind of pretty," Edward muttered almost inaudibly under his breathe.

"You call dibs, little brother?" Emmett mocked, receiving another hit from Rosalie.

_There is something odd about her,_ Jasper thought. _She seems scared. Scared of people and especially men. _

Jasper watched as Bella stood in the lunch line and grabbed a bottle of water. Jessica accidentally brushed shoulders with Bella, and she flinched.

"Sorry," Jessica said. Jasper sensed Bella's emotions change from calm, to scared, to relief. When she turned the sleeve of her sweater was up closer to her elbow than her wrist. The bump must have caused the sleeve to ride up, and it revealed the faint purple-blue mark of a bruise that only a vampire could see from across the room.

Jasper decided to see if his theory was correct. He got up, ignoring the calls from Alice behind him. He walked to where Bella was leaning up against the wall, reading her old beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights_. He brushed against her hand, and she flinched and looked at him with fear in her eyes. _Eddie, her emotions are… I can't even explain it. She's so scared right now. I'll have to calm her down._ Edward nodded from across the cafeteria.

_Eddie, follow me, we need to talk._ Jasper thought towards Edward.

Jasper walked out of the cafeteria towards the Gym doors. A few minutes later Edward came jogging down the corridor, with Emmett by his side.

"There is something going on with Bella Swan," Jasper stated to them. "I think she's being abused, by a boyfriend, a dad, step dad, brother. Something along those lines."

"Why not a mom, or sister?" Emmett asked confused.

"She reacts more sensitive to men, scared," Jasper explained. "Jessica bumped into her and she reacted normally, a bit more alert though. When I bumped into her, she flinched, and she…acted different. And before that I saw a big black bruise on her arm that was fairly old. So if it was that dark and it was old, there is no way a human woman could do that kind of damage."

Little did they know the little vulnerable girl was around the corner listening to every word they were saying. They were figuring out her secret, which wasn't good. She backed away from their talking forms, but she slipped and they heard a thump. The blood drained from her face when all three of them men came near her.

"No, get away," she cried.

"It's okay, little one," Edward told her. "We'll keep you safe." He stuck out his hand, but she didn't take it. Jasper could feel her emotions, and he sent a mental warning to Edward. _Eddie, she's panicking. Leave her be._ "I will. As soon as she tells us who gave her that bruise." Bella's eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone about the bruise, and if she did, Daniel would do more than just hit her. Not that he hadn't before. He'd done many things to her before. She was still hurt from the last time he'd raped her.

"I- I fell," she stammered. "It's no biggie." She got up on her own and walked away. The boys stared behind her lessening form.

"We have to find something on that girl. I know her dad is Charlie Swan. We know his address. We can go there tonight and see what's going on," Emmett suggested. Jasper and Edward nodded.

"I don't think it's her father hurting her, it may be someone with a closer bond…doesn't Charlie have a son from his short marriage that was before Bella was born?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah, it would make sense…he's jealous maybe because Bella's getting more attention since she's youngest," Edward stated.

Later that evening, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward sat outside the Swan's house and listened. They were all crammed into Carlisle's black Mercedes. It was one of the only cars they owned that was dark enough not to be seen at night. They were playing poker when the yelling started. They heard Bella's small voice screaming.

"No, Daniel! Let go!" He was ripping off her clothes, and she was feebly trying to fight him off, but she was too tiny. He succeeded, and she was naked. She screamed while he raped her, the boys listening, disgust their main emotion. How could someone do that to their little sister?

"Shut up," Daniel hissed, kicking Bella's ribs. She whimpered in pain. "I said shut up, Bella." She did.

Meanwhile, in the car, Jasper was thinking, _Edward, I can feel her pain. How can someone so tiny feel so much pain?_

"I don't know," Edward whispered. "We should go help. He can't keep raping and hitting her. We can't let _Daniel_"- he snarled the name- "keep doing that to her. It's a wonder she isn't pregnant or dead yet." Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads. "I'm going. Come on, Em, help me. I'm getting her out." Emmett did as he was told, getting out of the car. They all- Jasper included- walked right up to the door and lifted it off its hinges. They found the monster over a small Bella, curled in a ball. Edward and Emmett took Daniel and were calling the police.

"Bella," Jasper said, bending down to her and putting his hand out, "it's okay, honey." He tried to grab her hand, but Bella's fear skyrocketed, and he pulled it back. Her eyes were dilated, and the bruises were already forming. He went up to Bella's room and found her a dress and a pair of underwear. They'd be easiest to put on her. "Bella, honey, you have to put these on. We'll take you to see our father. He's a doctor, he'll help." Bella shook her head. She didn't want to see a doctor. Especially one who was a man. "Sweetie, you have to. You're injured." Bella didn't feel the pain yet. She supposed it was shock.

"I don't want to go to a doctor. I want Charlie!" Charlie was the only man Bella trusted- with her life. He was the only one he could trust. And she wasn't going to trust these men, all of whom looked like they were much stronger than Daniel could ever be.

"Don't take me away! I'll be good, I promise! He needs my help!" Bella screamed. She was talking about Charlie.

"Bella, honey, we won't take you away from Charlie. We just want our dad to make sure you're all right, okay?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head again. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"It's not up to you," Emmett argued hotly. "You're not safe here, if he's been doing that to you. Do you even care about your own safety?" Bella shook her head again. "Oh, for the love of God!"

Edward then went over to her. "Come on, little one," Edward said gently. "Just put on your dress, and we'll go see Dad. He'll help you very much, and Daniel won't ever hurt you again."

This time, she nodded. She stood up and put on the dress. Her legs ached, but she didn't want to tell these boys who were helping her. Her ribs were throbbing, and she could hardly breathe.

And then, with her last ounce of strength, she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella woke up, she was in a strange room; she heard a beeping, but the bed was too comfortable to be a hospital bed. She sighed and turned over. She was faced with golden eyes and screamed, scrambling to the other side of the bed. There were golden eyes there too, and she screamed again, clenching her hands into fists and covering her eyes, screaming until her throat was raw.

"Shh, love, calm down," Edward said, trying his best to calm her. It wasn't working so he called, "Carlisle, come here please. She's not calming down."

Carlisle quickly flitted into the room with a needle. Bella screamed harder when she saw it and begged, "No, don't make me go to sleep. Please. He'll be there, he will."

"I won't if you call down, honey. Just breathe in and out for me. In and out." Carlisle demonstrated so Bella would calm down. It worked after a few minutes, and Carlisle threw the sedative out.

"Where's Charlie?" demanded Bella, tears forming in her eyes again. "I want Charlie."

"Bella, does Charlie know about what Daniel's been doing to you?" asked Carlisle quietly. Bella shook her head. She hadn't told Charlie because he'd explode and probably shoot Daniel. Even if he did almost kill her, Bella couldn't deny that she loved her brother.

"He'd shoot Daniel, and that wouldn't be right."

"Wouldn't be right?" exploded Emmett. "He _raped _you and _beat_ you, Bella. He almost fucking _killed _you. Why wouldn't it be right if Charlie shot Daniel?"

"Because Daniel's a human being too, and we all make mistakes at one time or another," explained Bella. "Just because he did that doesn't mean he's still my brother and that I still love him." Bella smiled sadly. "We used to get along so well, and then the drugs and drinking started. To be perfectly honest, I was terrified of him hurting Charlie if Charlie ever found out. I didn't want him to get hurt. After all, he is my dad, and I do love all of them. Is that wrong? Should I not love Daniel and hope the best for him?" She frowned at the look on the Cullen men's faces. They all wore masks of shock. "What?" Her frown became more pronounced.

"He just… and you just… Oh, dear Lord, what is wrong with you?" Jasper muttered. It was hard for him to fathom forgiving someone- especially his brother- for doing that to him.

"What Jasper meant to say," Edward recovered, "was that it's hard to fathom you forgiving Daniel."

"He's my brother," said Bella impatiently. "There's no way I won't forgive him, even if he is terrible to me. He's all I have besides Charlie."

"Why is he all you have?" asked Carlisle, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. You don't know why I moved in with them?" They all shook their heads. "Oh. Well, Mom died a little while ago with my stepdad. I'd always lived with them, but it's kind of hard to live with ghosts, so the courts made me move since I'm only sixteen. It kind of sucked," she breathed. "And then Grandma Swan just died a little while ago too, so I can't really blame Daniel on needing to vent. I did too, I just did it in a more conventional way."

_Wow, there isn't anything this girl _won't _forgive,_ Jasper thought, the total conviction of her words hitting him.

_She's lost it, hasn't she, Edward? She has. Oh my gosh. She's crazy!_ Emmett thought that, glancing wearily at Edward.

"She's not crazy, Emmett; don't be stupid," Edward snorted.

"Hello? I am right here, you know," said Bella angrily. Emmett chuckled.

"I like your spunk, kid. You got balls."

"Emmett, don't be so vulgar!" Esme chastised as she walked in with a tray of chicken noodle soup.

Bella shied away from there being so many people in the room, and she began to shake. "Um, Mrs. Cullen, I'm not very hungry. My stomach's kind of-" She made a swirly motion with her hands, conveying how her stomach felt.

"Oh. Well, do you think you could try just sipping at the broth for a little, and we'll see if that helps your stomach?" asked Esme.

"Okay. I'll try that." Esme clapped and picked the tray up from the small table she'd set it on and brought it over to her. Bella sat up, wincing gingerly at the pain in her ribs. She hadn't realized Daniel had broken them again. She sighed. "That's fifty five broken ribs in six months," whispered Bella to herself, shaking her head back and forth. She gingerly took the broth from Esme's waiting hands and began to sip at it. It tasted heavenly. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. This tastes wonderful."

"I'll take your word for it. And please, dear, call me Esme, and call him Carlisle." She pointed to her husband.

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs.- Esme," said Bella. She went back to quietly sipping at the warm broth while the rest of them just sat around and whispered incoherent words to one another. Bella couldn't hear a word of what they were saying, and she felt like they were trying to keep a secret. _Well, that doesn't matter to me. I'd rather be out of the loop like every dumb teenager, _thought Bella sarcastically. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, carefully aligning them as to not disturb her ribs.

"Um, Esme, where's the bathroom?" questioned Bella. "I'm gonna wash my face; it feels sticky and gross," she explained.

"Oh. Go down that hall"- Esme pointed to the northern hall –"and turn right. It's right there, sweetie."

"Thank you," said Bella timidly, getting up. She walked quickly, quietly- effectively- to the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the lock too and faced the mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks looked sunken in. She sighed, and she pushed her bangs out of her face, the perspiration making them stick. "Gross," mumbled Bella. She sighed again and turned on the faucet. She tested the temperature of the water and cupped some in her hands, splashing it on her face. A breath of relief was released. No marks marred her face. "Thank God." She quickly dried her face and walked back to her room. She stopped, listening to the Cullens' conversation.

"We have to tell her," argued Jasper. "She won't be scared; if anything, she'd be relieved knowing we could protect her better."

"If we tell her," argued Edward back, "she'll leave. She'll be terrified of what we are."

"Oh, Edward," huffed Esme. "Why do you have to be such a spoil sport?" She pouted and continued, "I agree with Jasper. Don't you be making her scared." She pointed at him, shaking her fist.

"Why would I be scared?" spoke up Bella. "If you think you're all monsters"- Edward, she added in her mind-"have you met my brother? Whatever you are, I don't think I'd be able to be scared of the people who saved my life." She said it with conviction and smiled at them.


End file.
